creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Wille Gottes
Der alte Mann stand einfach da und starrte in die neblige Luft der Innenstadt, während er monoton Bibelverse zitierte. »So spricht der HERR Zebaoth, der Gott Israels: Bessert euer Leben und Wesen, so will ich bei euch wohnen an diesem Ort. « Alle gingen an ihm vorüber, die wenigen, die ihn beachteten, rümpften die Nase über seine ungepflegte Erscheinung. »Und du sollst für dies Volk nicht bitten und sollst für sie keine Klage noch Gebet vorbringen, auch nicht sie vertreten vor mir; denn ich will dich nicht hören.« brüllte er der geschäftigen Menge zu. Wieder gab es keinerlei Reaktion, weder die Menge, noch der Prediger reagierten auf diesen eklatanten Mangel an Kommunikation, sie ignorierten sich gegenseitig und fuhren völlig anteilnahmslos in ihrem Treiben fort. »Aber sie wollen mich nicht hören noch ihre Ohren neigen, sondern waren halsstarrig und machten's ärger denn ihre Väter. « schrie der Mönch wütend, aber niemand verstand, was ihn überhaupt erregte, nicht einmal der junge Mann, dem er praktisch ins Gesicht schrie. »Entschuldigen sie vielmals« stammelte der Heranwachsende. »Habe ich etwas verkehrt gemacht, oh Moment, sie sammeln Spenden oder? Schauen sie, ich habe heute einen guten Tag und sie bekommen von mir, wollen wir mal sehen...« er kramte seine Geldbörse hervor und verzog verdrießlich sein Gesicht, als er nur Kupfermünzen und große Geldscheine vorfand. »Schneide deine Haare ab und wirf sie von dir und wehklage auf den Höhen; denn der HERR hat dies Geschlecht, über das er zornig ist, verworfen und verstoßen« klagte der Gottesmann weiter, den Versuch einer Spende völlig ignorierend. »Sammeln sie gar nicht oder wie?« fragte der Junge überrascht. »Was mag mich in meinem Jammer erquicken? Mein Herz ist krank.« kam es als Antwort. Mit Geld war diesem Prediger wohl nicht zu helfen. »Wissen sie, wenn sie gar kein Geld sammeln, dann finde ich das ehrenhaft, ich halte sowieso nichts von diesen angeblich frommen Menschen, die nur hinter Spenden her sind.« redete der junge Mann weiter. »Wissen sie, ich habe heute einen freien Tag, die Uni ist geschlossen und ich bin gut drauf. Aber ich kann ihre Botschaft einfach nicht verstehen, nehmen sie mir das nicht übel, ich würde gerne, aber...« »Wo ist jemand, so er fällt, der nicht gerne wieder aufstünde? Wo ist jemand, so er irregeht, der nicht gerne wieder zurechtkäme?« schimpfte der Alte, er schien sichtlich erbost. »Was meinen sie?« bohrte der Student weiter nach. Er argwöhnte, dass der Prediger einfach geistesgestört war, aber es missfiel ihm, voreilig über Leute zu urteilen, irgendetwas Besonderes war an diesem alten Mann, der unermüdlich in seinem abgewetzten Ölzeug dastand und in stoischer Beharrlichkeit kryptische Botschaften verbreitete. »Ihre falschen Zungen sind mörderische Pfeile; mit ihrem Munde reden sie freundlich gegen den Nächsten, aber im Herzen lauern sie auf ihn.« mahnte er weiter, den Studenten ignorierend. Dieser wandte sich ab und wollte gerade gehen, da rief ihm der alte Mann etwas zu, das ihn verblüffte »Wer Ohren hat zu hören, der höre! Denn nichts ist verborgen, das nicht offenbar gemacht wird, und nichts geschieht so heimlich, dass es nicht an den Tag kommt.« seine Stimme änderte sich, sie war nun nicht mehr verbittert und wild, sondern belehrend und fest »Wenn ihr dieses Gleichnis nicht versteht, wie wollt ihr dann alle Gleichnisse verstehen? Der Sämann sät das Wort.« »Darüber muss ich länger nachdenken.« antwortete der Student und drehte sich noch einmal zu dem Mönch um. »Aber ich glaube ich habe Sie verstanden. Danke für ihre Ratschläge. « Plötzlich wurde der erst so abwesende Blick des Gottesdieners aufmerksam, seine müden Augen wirkten nun unglaublich intelligent, fast beängstigend, als er den Studenten musterte. »Dein Glaube hat dich gerettet! « sprach er und segnete ihn » Geh hin im Frieden und sei von deiner Plage gesund!«. Dann gab er dem Studenten die Hand. Es war der starre Griff eines Toten, unter seinem bleichen Glacehandschuh schienen sich nur scharfkantige Knochen zu befinden und die Hand war eiskalt. Der Student erschauderte. Aber schnell fiel ihm eine plausible Erklärung ein, es war bloß eine Armprothese. Ohne etwas zu sagen verließ er den Ort, andächtig schweigend. Während des Heimwegs grübelte er ausgiebig über diese denkwürdige Begegnung. An jenem Tage sollte vielen Leuten noch Böses widerfahren. Etliche, würden schon bald über verschwommene Sicht und zitternde Finger klagen. Mancher würde auch von fremdartigen Kopfschmerzen berichten oder von einem seltsamen Zustand der Orientierungslosigkeit, einer diffusen Unruhe und beklemmenden Brustenge, einem Gefühl, als würde das Herz nur widerwillig schlagen. Keiner aber sollte es mit dem heruntergekommenen Mann in Verbindung bringen, der in seinem Allwettermantel endlos Verse zitierte. Und schon bald sollte alles wieder vergessen sein, denn das war nichts Bedeutendes, nur eine üble Trübung der Befindlichkeit, die vorüber zieht. Von all dieser Beschwerlichkeit ahnte der gesegnete Student nichts. Er begab sich auf dem schnellsten Weg zurück in seine WG im Wohnheim. Als er dort angekommen war und man ihn mit Bier und Pizza begrüßte, vergaß er die Worte des Mönches, die ihn erst so beeindruckt hatten. Er nahm sich ein Stück von der Margherita und setzte sich vor den Fernseher, wo gerade ein merkwürdiger Film lief, eine moderne Aufmachung der Kreuzigung Jesu. Die Ironie dieser Situation verstand er jedoch nicht mehr, weil er unerwartet eines grausamen Todes starb. Seine Hände zermalmten die Pizza von der er gerade ein Stück abbeißen wollte und mächtige Krämpfe schnürten ihm die Luft ab, während die Nackenmuskeln von dem alleinigen Wunsch beseelt waren, sein Genick zu brechen. Die Mitbewohner konnten das Ausmaß seiner Schmerzen nur erahnen, es war ihm nicht mehr möglich zu sprechen, denn der Würgegriff der Krämpfe war felsenfest. Keine Luft blieb zum Schreien, das Zwerchfell drohte die Lunge zu zerreißen. Schnell wurde er von diesem qualvollen Zustand erlöst, denn schlagartig lockerte sich seine Muskulatur und er sackte in sich zusammen. Seine besorgten Mitstudenten legten ihn behutsam auf das Sofa und deckten ihn zu. Es schien, als würde er schlafen, ein sanftes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, er sah so friedlich aus, niemand ahnte, dass er bereits eine Leiche war. Der herbeigerufene Notarzt stellte jedoch rasch den Tod fest, die plötzlichen Krämpfe wurden als Symptome des Enthirnungssyndroms gedeutet und es wurde ein Fallbericht verfasst, der später in einigen medizinischen Journalen auftauchen sollte. Das war ein weiterer Fall von spontanem Hirntod ungeklärter Ätiologie, eine mysteriöse Krankheit, die als spezielle Form des Schlaganfalls interpretiert wurde, ein sporadisches Auftreten wurden seit etwa einem halben Jahr beschrieben. Die Fachwelt war ratlos, diese Entwicklung galt als Besorgnis errgend, doch es gab keine Hinweise auf ein ansteckendes Potential, daher berichteten nur die Lokalzeitungen über die Tode. Niemand verstand, was vor sich ging, so wie niemand die Worte des alten Predigers verstand. Die regionale Boulevard-Presse schrieb von einer Horror-Seuche, während die seriöseren Zeitungen nichtssagende Interviews mit Fachärzten aus der örtlichen Uniklinik veröffentlichten. Der alte Toxikologe legte gelangweilt seine Zeitung beiseite und widmete sich wieder dem schwarzen Kaffee, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand. Es war den Ärzten offensichtlich unmöglich, die wahren Hintergründe zu erkennen, er hatte aber auch nichts anderes erwartet. Niemand würde jemals bemerken, dass es gar keine rätselhafte Krankheit gab, dass es in Wirklichkeit giftige Phosphorigsäureester waren, an denen die Menschen starben. Sie wirkten in einer so geringen Dosis, dass es kaum möglich war, sie nachzuweisen, selbst wenn jemand eine Ahnung gehabt hätte, wonach zu suchen war und ihre Wirkung entfalteten sie indem sie untrennbar mit Rezeptoren im Zentralnervensystem verschmolzen, es war unmöglich, sie aus den Gehirnen der Opfer zu isolieren. Wie sollten sie es auch heraus finden, sie konnten es doch gar nicht verstehen, denn die Erklärungen in den Lehrbüchern waren allesamt falsch. Phosphorigsäureester wirkten zwar wie überall beschrieben an der Acetylcholinesterase, aber die Hemmung dieses Enzyms war nicht die Quelle ihrer tödlichen Eigenschaften. Es gab ein viel verwundbareres Ziel im menschlichen Körper, das jedoch nie in der öffentlich einsehbaren Literatur beschrieben wurde. Die Acetylcholinesterase konnte gar nicht das einzige Ziel sein, er hatte vor einigen Jahren den Beweis selbst gesehen - Labormäuse bei denen dieses Enzym vollständig ausgeschaltet wurde. Es waren bejammernswerte Kreaturen, die am ganzen Körper zitterten. Sie waren scheußlich abgemagert und ihnen lief beständig Schleim aus dem Maul, den Augen, der Nase und sogar in den Ohren setzte er sich ab. Das alles aber änderte nichts daran, dass sie lebten. Tagelang, Wochenlang und Monatelang. Ein Leben ohne dieses Enzym war möglich, seine Hemmung führte nicht zwingend zum Tod. Manches würde man sogar noch in den Fachzeitschriften finden, wenn man sorgfältig suchen würde. Das Ziel an dem die Gifte angriffen um den sofortigen Tod zu bewirken aber galt weiterhin als unbekannt. Die Öffentlichkeit kennt stets nur die Oberfläche, was in der Tiefe liegt bleibt ihr verborgen. Sie hatten das Ziel schon längst identifiziert und Stoffe gefunden, die zehntausendfach schneller und selektiver angriffen als alle bekannten Gifte, aber das wurde unter Verschluss gehalten. Es war eine selbstlose Arbeit, denn kein Ruhm und kein Preis standen in Aussicht, kaum jemand sollte je davon Notiz nehmen und gleichzeitig war der Umgang mit den Substanzen lebensgefährlich. Ein Bruchteil eines Tropfen reichte aus um bei bloßem Hautkontakt unausweichlich den Tod herbei zu führen. Trotz penibelster Sicherheitsmaßnahmen nagten die Gifte an der Gesundheit der Forscher. Während der Jahre in denen er auf diesem Gebiet forschte - jeden Tag in der ständigen Angst, es könnte sein letzter sein - hatten er und seine Kollegen zu Gott gefunden. Erst war es nur ein diffuses Gefühl, eine Ahnung, doch dann wurde es von Tag zu Tag deutlicher. In den Gebeten blieb der Herr nicht mehr stumm, er begann zu sprechen. Zunächst bemerkten sie nur ein Flüstern, das man kaum hören konnte, doch dann wurde es beständig lauter. Geflügelte Wesen begleiteten sie bei all ihren Versuchen und wiesen ihnen den rechten Weg, hin zu immer tödlicheren Giften. Später verlor er bei einem Unfall seinen rechten Unterarm - man schlug ihn kurzerhand mit einer vorher bereit gelegten Axt vor dem Ellenbogen ab, als ihm eine der Lösungen über die Hand gelaufen war und rettete so sein Leben. Seitdem konnte er die Sprache der Engel verstehen. Seine Kollegen und selbst der Projektleiter fragten ihn oft um Rat, denn nur er verstand, was die Boten Gottes sagten, aber alle sahen die schwarzen Schatten mit den langen Flügeln an den Wänden lang laufen. Sie verkündeten Gerechtigkeit und Wahrheit, was sie sprachen war Weisheit und ihren Befehlen war sofortige Folge zu leisten, selbst der Direktor verstand die Notwendigkeit, denn das Gelingen des Projekts war von der Gnade Gottes abhängig, da waren sich alle einig. Deshalb wagte auch keiner Fragen zu stellen, als die Engel anfingen Menschenopfer zu fordern. Nachdem er den Kaffee ausgetrunken hatte, verlies er eilig das Cafe, denn die Zeit drängte. Heute sollte er zwei Seelen in den Himmel führen. Soremann (Diskussion) Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Experimente